


Talbert Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Ordering Food, silence of the lambs mention '
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: quietly gives you the things you like to eat from their own plate and bringing up small trivia facts you told them to other people
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Tommy Boy (Newsies), Crutchie/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 3





	Talbert Drabble 1

“So are you guys planning anything for the holidays?” Race asked, playing with his fiance’s hair

Albert shook his head, watching his boyfriend look through their movie drawer, “ _ Na _ nothing I’m aware of, how about you?” 

Crutchie sighed, “Jack’s still in  _ Santa Fe _ , and I don’t think he’s coming up for the holiday’s so no we got nothing.” 

“Found it!” Tommy boy declared, holding up Silence of the Lambs like it was the highest award, “I have found the movie, bow down to me.” 

Laughing Albert jokingly bowed, “ _ So _ powerful.” Race and Crutchie laughed, joining in with the fake bowing. Tommy boy nodded giving his best curtsey. “Why don’t you put the movie in, all powerful?” Albert asked, and Tommy boy stuck his tongue out like a child

“I’m getting to it-” Tommy boy started, but was interrupted by the door bell 

“Food!” Race yelled, pushing Crutchie of his lap, and running to answer the door 

Crutchie sighed, “I can’t believe I love him.” He shook his head laughing as his boyfriend over tipped the delivery guy, “Babe you over tipped.” He pointed out as Racer walked back over with the food 

“Eh, who cares, the poor guy deserves it.” Race shrugged, “This one is yours, and this is yours, and this one is mine, and all powerful can get his own.” Race said to himself, handing everyone but Tommy boy their food

Tommy boy plopped down next to Albert, and glared at Race “Can you pass me the food?” 

Albert laughed, “I don’t know you’re Mr. _ All powerful _ can’t you get it yourself?” 

“I hate you  _ all _ .” 

\----

About halfway through the movie Albert started to notice his plate started to get a bit bigger than it was. Looking over at his boyfriend he whispered, “Are you giving me your food?” 

“Well yeah,” Tommy boy nodded, once again placing some food on Albert’s plate “You like these right?” 

“Yeah baby, but so do you.” 

“Yeah but you like them too so I’m giving them to you.” Tommy boy gave him a soft smile, and Albert blushed 

“I love you so much.” Albert gave his hand a soft kiss

“You  _ better _ .” Tommy boy laughed, adding another piece of food to Albert’s pile 

\----

“Hey did you guys know that  Buffalo Bill is a composite of three real-life serial killers?” Tommy asked, after the movie was finished 

“Yeah I knew, because the reason  _ you _ know that is because  _ I _ told you.” Albert poked his boyfriend, causing him to giggle 

“Yeah well  _ I’m _ stealing it.” Tommy boy laughed, as Albert poked him again 

Race gagged, “You guys are disgusting, get married  _ already _ .” 


End file.
